Domestique et stratège!
by Lia Angelique
Summary: Tuée par Chrom, Robin arrive miraculeusement saine et sauve dans le monde de Fates, là elle rencontre la princesse Athéna de Nohr qui l'engage comme servante pour la forteresse nord, dix ans avant le début du jeu. Robin enfile donc la tenue de servante de Nohr pour commencer une nouvelle vie. (Flora est aussi l'un des personnages principaux)
1. Chapter 1

**Domestique et stratège, est-ce qu'il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas faire ?!**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas ! (Sanglot de l'auteur en arrière plan)**

 **Fiction encore une fois postée par la petite sœur de l'auteur, puisque mon aînée est toujours malade. Laissez des reviews, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir.**

 **Chapitre1 : le dragon déchu et la fille du dragon du silence, ( & compagnie) !**

* * *

Robin avait extrêmement mal à la tête, ce qui était plus qu'étrange, étant donné qu'elle était sensée être morte. Qu'elle ait mal à la poitrine là où elle a été frappée à la fois dans le sens propre que dans le sens figuré, elle pourrait comprendre, mais la tête… C'était quand même bizarre.

La maître stratège pouvait entendre des voix qu'elle ne parvenait malheureusement pas à identifier. Son mal de tête l'empêchait de dire si elle était entourée par ses camarades, non plutôt ses anciens camarades, ou par des inconnus. En tout cas, elle avait l'impression d'être en vie et elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait véritablement d'une bonne chose. Après quelques instants, elle réussit difficilement à passer outre son mal de crâne, et elle put percevoir ce que disaient les personnes autour d'elle.

_ Nous devons faire quelque chose, dit une voix féminine qui devait appartenir à une enfant.

_ Que suggères-tu ?, demanda une autre jeune fille.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit la première voix.

Même si les voix n'étaient absolument pas les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait entendu la première fois qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire leurs paroles, elles, étaient les mêmes. Robin en fut tellement surprise qu'elle en ouvrit les yeux. Même si elle eut un léger et naturel mouvement de recul, par peur de voir les visages de ceux qui l'avaient trahi et rejeté malgré sa profonde loyauté.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit les personnes qui l'avaient entouré, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il s'agissait de Chrom, Lissa et Frédérick, comme lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée amnésique, mais elle s'était trompée. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'un groupe de quatre jeunes enfants, qui devaient avoir dans les dix ou quinze ans maximum pour le plus âgé. Parmi eux, il y avait trois fille dont deux portant une tenue de domestique, la dernière portait une jolie robe et semblait la plus jeune du groupe, d'ailleurs celle-ci dégageait une étrange aura et avait des yeux rubis et des oreilles pointues bien visibles. Le dernier membre du groupe quand à lui, il était à la fois le seul garçon et le plus âgé du groupe, il portait une tenue de majordome et semblait sur ses gardes. Il regardait alternativement Robin et la plus jeune de ses camarades, il semblait craindre que la stratège ne s'attaque à la petite fille.

 _Chouette un Frédérick miniature… hourra…,_ pensa Robin sarcastiquement.

Lorsque les filles la virent se réveiller, elles tentèrent de se rapprocher d'elle pour savoir si tout allait bien.

_ Vous reprenez vos esprits…, demanda gentiment la plus jeune du quatuor.

_ Bonjour !, salua l'une des servantes avec des cheveux roses.

_ C'est mieux de faire la sieste dans un lit, si vous voulez mon avis, commenta la plus jeune avant de lui tendre la main sous le regard alarmé du seul garçon.

_ Donnez-moi votre main, dit-elle en s'abaissant.

Robin la prit sans réfléchir et fut surprise de voir qu'une si jeune enfant pouvait la relever si facilement.

Mais une fois levée, elle comprit rapidement pourquoi, elle était plus petite et menue que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait toujours été assez petite pour son âge, mais là il n'y avait aucun doute que son corps avait rajeuni de plusieurs années. Ses bras notamment avaient perdu les muscles qu'elle avait gagnés en s'entraînant parmi les veilleurs et elle était bien plus frêle qu'auparavant.

_ Est-ce que vous allez bien ?, demanda poliment la plus jeune des filles avec inquiétude.

_ Oui, je vais bien, je vous remercie de votre considération, répondit poliment Robin, en pensant qu'une fillette de dix ans était bien mieux élevée qu'un prince du double de son âge. Chrom pourrait apprendre plusieurs choses de cette petite fille.

La stratège se tourna vers ses environs pour se repérer géographiquement. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, était un paysage forestier assez lugubre et qui ne lui était pas familier, et pourtant elle en avait connu des paysages à travers ses combats avec les Veilleurs. Elle décida finalement de demander directement au groupe où elle se trouvait, puisqu'elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

_ Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous me dire, où je me trouve ? Je crois que je me suis perdue, demanda-t-elle poliment à la plus jeune, qui paradoxalement semblait être la meneuse du petit groupe d'enfants.

_ Oh ! Bien sûr ! Vous êtes dans la colline à côté de la forteresse nord, là où nous vivons tous les quatre !, répondit-elle énergiquement.

La vivacité et l'énergie de la petite fille fit sourire sincèrement Robin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander depuis combien de temps elle n'avait plus souri.

Malheureusement la réponse de la jeune enfant n'avait pas davantage éclairé la stratège, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette forteresse. Elle décida de poser une autre question à la fillette qui était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir rendre service à celle qu'elle voyait déjà comme une nouvelle amie potentielle.

_ Hmm, je ne connais pas cette forteresse. Pourrais-je savoir dans quel pays nous sommes ?, demanda Robin.

_ Hmm, nous sommes à Nohr, bien entendu !, répondit la fillette comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, et il devait effectivement en s'agir d'une à ses yeux.

Robin ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, elle se trouvait à Nohr, mais Nohr était un royaume mythique éteint dans les archives d'Ylisse, cela faisait des centaines d'années que les royaumes de Nohr et d'Hoshido avaient disparu… En fait, dans la plupart des contes ces deux royaumes étaient considérés comme des légendes, non des pays qui auraient historiquement réellement existé. Et si Robin savait qu'il était peu probable qu'ils n'aient été que des mythes pour distraire des enfants. C'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait été fascinée par ses légendes et avait enquêté dans les bibliothèques des palais royaux d'Ylisse et Regna Ferox pour trouver tout les textes qui pouvaient aborder l'histoire de ces deux pays. Ses recherches avaient été plutôt fructueuses étant donné qu'elle était parvenue à trouver des récits venant de personnes qui affirmaient avoir été envoyés dans un autre monde, celui où se trouvaient les deux royaumes légendaires. La possibilité que ces pays existent réellement dans un autre univers, avait fasciné la stratège, qui avait à de nombreuses reprises proposé à Chrom de se rendre au portail du multivers pour tenter de voyager jusqu'à ces terres mythiques. Il avait malheureusement toujours refusé. Laissant Robin profondément insatisfaite.

Les sentiments de Robin étaient donc assez mitigés en ce moment, d'un côté elle se trouvait finalement dans le monde qu'elle avait rêvé de parcourir, mais d'un autre côté elle était seule dans ce nouveau monde, les Veilleurs n'étaient pas à ses côtés pour le découvrir avec elle… Encore plus perturbant, elle avait retrouvé un corps d'adolescente, elle aurait donc dû mal à se défendre efficacement, puisqu'elle était seule et affaiblie. Si seulement, elle pouvait s'installer quelque part le temps de retrouver toutes ses forces…

_ Est-ce que vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?, demanda la fillette inquiète.

 _Kawaiii ! Elle est trop mignonne, je veux lui faire plein de câlins !_ , pensa avec excitation Robin devant l'adorable petite bouille de l'enfant.

_ Ça va, je réfléchissais juste à ce que j'allais faire maintenant, je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Tu es vraiment très gentille et bien élevée !, répondit Robin en caressant la tête de la fillette.

Avant qu'elles ne puissent parler davantage, des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention, les trois autres enfants eux n'avaient rien entendu. Robin tendit l'oreille pour essayer de distinguer combien de personnes approchaient. Elle en comptait huit.

_ J'entends huit personnes… Et toi ?, demanda-t-elle à la fillette, qu'elle pensait munie d'une meilleure ouïe, si elle était bien une manakete comme elle le croyait.

_ Dix …, répondit l'enfant en murmurant avant de se tourner vers ses trois compagnons pour leur indiquer silencieusement de les rejoindre.

Sans attendre, le trio qui était un peu à l'écart, se mit sur ses gardes et en formation autour de Robin et leur maîtresse. Quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe composé de dix hommes sortit effectivement de la sinistre forêt. Leur apparence grossière et vulgaire indiquait déjà qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils soient des proches des quatre enfants, ils avaient très clairement la tête de brigands. Robin fouilla dans les poches de son manteau après avoir confirmé que l'épée à sa ceinture était bien son épée orage. Heureusement pour elle, ses tomes magique : Valflamme, Mjolnir et Forseti étaient toujours là où elle les avait laissé, tout comme son thoron. En farfouillant davantage, elle confirma que toutes les affaires qu'elle avait sur elle lorsqu'elle avait confronté Grima avec les Veilleurs, étaient bien à leur place.

Elle décida de ne pas sortir ses tomes pour s'occuper de médiocres brigands, son épée orage serait plus que suffisante pour un tel combat sans envergure. Elle détacha son épée de sa ceinture, la forme anormale de l'épée orage l'empêchait de ranger sa lame dans un fourreau, mais ce n'était pas un vrai désavantage pour Robin, puisqu'elle n'était pas maladroite et ne risquait donc pas de se faire couper par la lame…. Sumia en revanche cela aurait été une autre histoire…

Pendant que Robin se saisissait de son épée, le trio de domestique avait sorti leurs dagues et leurs bâtons pour se préparer au combat, si les choses s'envenimaient. Jakob gardait bien évidemment un œil sur Robin, car il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il craignait qu'elle ne soit depuis le début de mèche avec ces brigands et que leurs intentions fussent de s'en prendre à sa jeune maîtresse. Felicia et Flora à ses côtés tremblaient de peur, les jumelles priaient pour que Gunter les trouve avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit de grave à l'un d'entre eux.

_ Les gars ! Regardez-moi ça ! Des gosses qui essayent de jouer aux adultes !, se moqua celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

_ Ha hahahahh !, ria le groupe au grand complet sous les regards meurtriers de Jakob et Robin, les regards apeurés des jumelles et celui déterminé de la fillette, prénommée Athéna qui serrait dans sa main une épée de bronze.

_ Mes petits, posez vos armes, si vous ne voulez pas que nous vous fassions trop mal, ria le chef en regardant Robin et les jumelles d'un regard libidineux qui les fit frémir de dégout.

Ce simple regard pervers suffit à convaincre Robin qu'il était temps de donner une bonne leçon à ses minables vermisseaux.

_ Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous trouver en ses lieux, vous êtes sur les terres de la famille royale, partez avant que nous ne soyons obligés de vous régler votre compte !, ordonna Athéna avec une fermeté et maturité étonnante pour son âge.

Encore une fois, Robin pensa avec amertume que Chrom avait beaucoup à apprendre de cette petite.

Les brigands se remirent à s'esclaffer, les paroles d'Athéna ne les avaient absolument pas effrayés. Ils pensaient n'avoir rien à craindre d'une bande d'adolescents qui étaient plus jeunes et moins nombreux qu'eux. Dommage pour eux, car s'ils avaient écouté Athéna, qui avait eu la gentillesse de leur donner une chance de s'enfuir, ils n'auraient pas subi les châtiments que Jakob et Robin avaient planifiés pour eux…

_ Sale gamine ! Tu te prends pour qui, hein ! Pour la peine, tu seras la première à recevoir la chance de t'amuser avec moi ! HAHAHAHA ! Je te promets que tu ne pourras plus jamais m'oublier ! HAHAHAHAHA !, ria le chef de son rire gras et horripilant, après avoir regardé Athéna avec excitation.

Il fut bientôt suivi par ses subordonnés qui lui demandèrent de ne pas trop esquinter les filles avant qu'ils aient tous eu leur tour. Robin devenait de plus en plus furieuse, chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux ouvrait la bouche pour rajouter des vulgarités. Elle était complètement décidée à leur arracher la langue et leur écraser les parties intimes pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais toucher d'autres femmes ou pire enfants, puisqu'ils semblaient être aussi attirés par les petites filles. Jakob pensait la même chose qu'elle, mais les tortures qu'ils souhaitaient leur infliger étaient encore plus violentes. Il voulait détruire leurs bijoux de famille, mais aussi les réduire à un état d'infirme à vie, il hésitait entre leur couper les jambes ou les mains…

_ Vous l'aurez voulu, on vous a donné une chance de partir, mais vous ne l'avez pas saisi ! Donc tant pis pour vous !, rugit Robin furieuse en lançant des éclairs magiques grâce à son épée, sur une partie des brigands qui furent pris au dépourvu.

_ Putain ! Une mage ?! Les gars, cassons-nous vite fait !, cria l'un des malfrats en tentant de prendre les jambes à son cou.

Mais il fut immédiatement arrêté par Jakob qui lui lança une dague dans le dos, avant que Felicia et Flora, elle-aussi, l'attaquent et l'achèvent. Robin continuait pendant ce temps à lancer des éclairs sur les subordonnés, tout en s'approchant d'une démarche féline de leur meneur, elle comptait bien s'occuper de lui, elle-même, en se battant à l'épée. Elle frappa de la lame de son épée orage la hache de bronze du chef des brigands, qui avait dû mal à contenir la force de cette attaque directe. Robin avait non seulement l'avantage du triangle des armes, mais en plus son épée orage était naturellement de meilleure qualité qu'une simple hache de bronze. D'ailleurs, Robin avait constaté une chose étrange par rapport à son épée, elle paraissait complètement neuve maintenant, alors qu'auparavant elle était déjà sacrément abimée et il ne devait lui rester qu'une dizaine d'utilisation. Mais là elle ne semblait nullement se détériorer contrairement à la norme…

 _Je réfléchirai plus tard à ce qui a bien pu se passer, il vaut mieux que je m'occupe de ses vermines avant…._ , songea Robin, _en tout cas c'est trois là se débrouille plutôt bien…_

Même si le corps de Robin était plus jeune, par conséquent moins musclé que celui auquel elle était habituée, sa quantité d'énergie magique et ses techniques elles n'avaient absolument pas changé. Elle pouvait donc toujours employer ses pouvoirs initiaux pour booster sa force actuelle, merci ignition ! Si elle devait évaluer l'âge de son corps actuel, elle dirait qu'elle devait avoir environs seize ou dix-sept ans, elle était donc pour l'instant la plus âgée du groupe d'adolescents. Pourtant, la différence de force naturelle entre elle et le majordome n'était pas très grande, il était évident qu'il avait été très bien entraîné, tout comme les sœurs jumelles. Tous les trois étaient plutôt de bons combattants, la plus faible était la domestique aux cheveux bleus, elle semblait ne pas être spécialisée dans le combat, mais Robin ne serait pas étonnée si en fait elle était meilleure dans les tâches domestiques, elle en avait l'air en tout cas…

Quand à celle qui semblait être leur maîtresse, il était évident qu'elle n'était qu'une débutante. Elle avait reçu des leçons d'escrime sans aucun doute, lorsqu'on examinait sa posture, on pouvait s'en rendre compte car il était évident qu'elle l'avait appris durant un cours, pas dans une situation de combat réel. Mais Robin pouvait voir un énorme potentiel chez elle, un peu comme chez des personnes comme Chrom, Olivia ou Donnel, avec de l'entraînement et de l'expérience, la maître-stratège n'avait aucun doute qu'elle deviendrait une formidable guerrière. Mais bon, pour l'instant elle était encore très jeune donc Robin préférait ne pas la forcer à se battre davantage. La stratège ne se le pardonnerait jamais si une enfant aussi jeune qu'elle, devait déjà supporter le lourd poids d'ôter une vie. Elle la laissait simplement porter quelques coups non létaux, puis Robin rendait inconscient les adversaires de la petite fille.

À eux cinq, ils vainquirent très vite leurs opposants, qui n'étaient de toute manière pas de taille face à Robin seule. Leur leader avait été mis à terre dès que Robin l'avait frappé de son épée, la différence de niveau était donc évidente pour tous…

Puisque le groupe de cinq en avait fini avec ses vermines, ils en profitaient pour discuter ensemble et interroger davantage la stratège.

_ Avec ce qui vient de se passer, nous n'avons même pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter. Je m'appelle Athéna, voici mes serviteurs Jakob, Felicia et Flora. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer et je vous remercie d'être venue à notre aide, salua Athéna tout en faisant les présentations de ses vassaux.

_ Tout l'honneur est pour moi, jeune demoiselle. Je m'appelle Robin et je suis ravie de tous vous rencontrer, je vous remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir répondu à mes questions un peu plus tôt, répondit Robin sur un ton extrêmement poli.

_ Je vous en prie, c'était la moindre des choses étant donné que vous aviez l'air perdue. D'ailleurs, pourrais-je savoir d'où vous venez, vous ne semblez pas être nohrienne…., demanda Athéna.

_ Et bien, vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais je viens d'un royaume nommé Ylisse, qui ne se trouve pas sur ce continent. Je pense que j'ai été transportée magiquement ici en Nohr, car juste avant de me réveiller auprès de vous tous, je venais d'achever le dernier ennemi dans une bataille à laquelle je participais. Je n'ai aucune idée précise sur le pourquoi ou le comment de ma présence en ces lieux, d'ailleurs d'où je viens Nohr n'est connu qu'à travers des récits considérés comme des mythes, répondit Robin en soupirant.

Ses quatre interlocuteurs furent surpris par son récit, les filles ne savaient quoi en penser, même si elles avaient le sentiment que Robin était sincère. Jakob lui ne partageait pas leur opinion.

_ Impossible, vous dîtes que Nohr est considéré comme un simple mythe ? Et que vous avez été envoyée ici à votre insu ? Je n'y crois pas, je suis sûre que votre véritable objectif est de vous en prendre à Dame Athéna !, affirma Jakob en sortant ses dagues et en se mettant devant sa maîtresse pour lui servir de bouclier.

_ Jakob, range ces dagues ! Je pense que mademoiselle Robin dit la vérité, elle ne semblait pas me connaître lorsque je me suis présentée, si j'étais sa cible, elle n'aurait pas montré une telle expression… Pour moi, c'était sincèrement la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de moi, répliqua Athéna en mettant sa main sur celle de Jakob.

_ Même s'il me semble évident que mademoiselle Athéna est d'une famille noble ou tout du moins importante, simplement par sa contenance et votre présence à tous les trois, je ne pourrais rien dire de plus précis sur son identité. En revanche, le nom d'Athéna m'est familier car dans la mythologie grecque, il s'agit du nom de la déesse de la guerre et de la stratégie, on peut dire qu'elle est la déesse des stratèges militaires, comme moi !, ajouta Robin en souriant, elle n'était absolument pas en colère contre Jakob, car elle comprenait qu'il devait se montrer méfiant pour protéger la jeune Athéna.

_ Mon nom est celui d'une déesse ?, répéta la fillette abasourdie.

_ En effet, mais tu n'es pas la seule, Flora est le nom de la déesse latine des fleurs, répondit Robin en riant.

Flora se mit à rougir en apprenant que son nom était celui d'une déesse tout comme celui de sa maîtresse. Felicia quant à elle se mit à bouder, elle aurait bien-aimée avoir un tel nom, elle aussi…

_ Felicia ne fait pas cette tête, ton nom aussi a une origine latine, Felicia vient de l'adjectif Felix, qui est une épithète souvent attribuer aux dieux romains, comme Vénus felix, intervint Robin en voyant la légère tristesse de la jeune fille.

_ C'est vrai ?!, demanda Felicia avec espoir.

_ Oui, je ne mentirai pas la dessus, affirma la stratège.

_ Mademoiselle Robin, que sont ces mythologies grecque et latine, dont vous parlez?, demanda Athéna très curieuse, elle voulait en apprendre davantage sur le monde extérieur.

_ Oh, c'est vrai, je vous parle d'une chose que vous ne devez certainement pas connaître. Ce sont des mythologies dont j'ai entendu parler à travers mes lectures, les civilisations qui les ont développées, avaient depuis longtemps disparu dans le royaume d'où je viens. Mais leur influence n'a pas complètement disparu, puisque l'on peut la retrouver dans les prénoms, un peu comme les vôtres. Les dieux de ces civilisations possèdent des attributs et des domaines d'expertise, comme Athéna qui est la déesse grecque de la guerre et de la sagesse et qui a pour symbole la chouette entre autre, sa version latine est Minerve, même si l'aspect guerrier de cette déesse est mis de côté, en faveur de ses talents dans l'artisanat. Ses deux mythologies sont très liées, car elles sont assez proches l'une de l'autre, à la fois sur un plan géographique et temporelle. Mais bon, il s'agit d'un sujet assez complexe, qui est impossible à résumer en quelques phrases…, expliqua Robin avant de s'interrompre de peur de perdre ses auditeurs.

_ En tout cas, cela a l'air vraiment passionnant ! J'aimerai vraiment en apprendre davantage… Hum, mais attendez un peu, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Vous ne connaissez ni notre pays, ni ce continent, ce sera difficile pour vous de vous retrouver, et ensuite de retourner d'où vous venez…, commenta Athéna en tirant légèrement sur la manche du manteau de Robin.

_ Hum, je pensais explorer ce continent et peut-être même ce monde… De toute manière, je n'ai aucune intention de retourner dans mon pays d'origine. Mais précédents compagnons ne voudraient certainement pas me revoir, vu la manière dont j'ai été traitée…, répondit Robin avec une certaine amertume.

_ Vos compagnons ne s'inquiéteront pas pour vous ? Vous en êtes sûre ?, demanda Flora perplexe.

_ Oui. J'en suis sûre. Lors de la bataille à laquelle j'ai pris part, j'ai réussi à vaincre notre tout dernier opposant, mais au lieu de me féliciter pour cette victoire, le chef de notre groupe qui était mon mari, m'a attaqué dans le dos… En fait, je pensais vraiment que j'étais morte, alors j'étais un peu surprise de me réveiller ici…, expliqua Robin en soupirant.

_ C'est horrible ! Vous vous êtes battue par amour pour lui et lui, il vous poignarde dans le dos ?! Inacceptable !, s'indignèrent les trois jeunes filles en chœur.

_ Merci, votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup, affirma Robin en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé.

_ Hum, j'ai une idée !, s'exclama soudainement Athéna avant d'être interrompue par des bruits de sabots, quelqu'un approchait.

Le groupe se mit sur ses gardes en entendant le bruit des sabots d'un cheval, il craignait avec raison que la personne qui se rapprochait d'eux soit un camarade des brigands qu'ils avaient écrasé. Mais, ils furent rapidement détrompés quelques minutes plus tard, quand un vieux chevalier sortit de la forêt sur son cheval.

_ Gunter !, crièrent les trois filles, tandis que Jakob pouffa en détournant les yeux.

_ Je vous ai enfin retrouvé tous les quatre, vous devriez penser davantage à mes vieux os, vous courir après n'est plus du tout de mon âge. Vous savez Dame Athéna que vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de la forteresse ainsi ? Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance que je sois le seul qui me soit rendu compte que vous aviez tous les quatre disparus, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, vous auriez tous été sévèrement punis. Maintenant, rentrons discrètement, il ne faut pas que les gardes comprennent que vous avez réussi à sortir, déclara le dénommé Gunter en soupirant.

_ Pardon Gunter, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais on ne peut pas partir tout de suite ! On doit s'occuper de ce groupe de brigand !, répondit Athéna en s'excusant puis en tournant la conversation sur les brigands qu'ils avaient vaincu.

_ Des brigands ? Vous avez réussi à tous les vaincre ? Mes félicitations, les enfants vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés, mais il vaut mieux les laisser ici, affirma Gunter.

_ Vieil homme, on ne peut pas faire cela, ces hommes voulaient abuser de Dame Athéna ! Ils méritent d'être torturés pour avoir osé entretenir des pensés aussi impures au sujet de notre maîtresse !, interrompit Jakob en regardant avec dégout les brigands à terre.

_ Abuser de Dame Athéna ? Impardonnable ! Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, je vais m'en occuper, mais nous devons d'abord rentrer au plus vite. Hum, en fait, qui est la jeune femme à vos côtés ?, demanda Gunter après avoir finalement remarqué la présence de Robin.

_ Oh ! C'est notre nouvelle amie Robin !, répondit immédiatement Athéna en se faisant le devoir de raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris à son sujet.

_ Vous êtes donc une épéiste venue d'un autre pays voir même d'un autre monde, munie d'une épée orage, vous devez avoir une assez large réserve magique, marmonna Gunter une fois que sa princesse eut fini son récit.

_ En effet, ma classe est maître-stratège, je manie à la fois l'épée et les tomes, j'ai aussi de vastes connaissances en stratégie. Ne vous fiez pas à mon apparence physique actuelle, normalement j'ai pratiquement vingt-cinq ans, mais en arrivant ici j'ai retrouvé le corps d'une jeune femme de seize ou dix-sept ans…, expliqua Robin en finissant son discours sur un ton assez amer.

_ Votre corps a rajeuni ?, s'étonnèrent tous ses interlocuteurs.

_ Oui, et je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi ou comment. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà un enfant dans mon royaume d'origine, en plus d'être marié. Mais puisque mon mari est celui qui a tenté de me tuer, _sûrement sous l'influence de la version venue du future de notre fille,_ et bien je suppose que je n'ai plus de foyer où retourner là-bas…., précisa Robin avec amertume et chagrin.

Sa souffrance si tangible convainquit le groupe, et même les plus méfiants, qu'elle était sincère et qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Athéna s'approcha de Robin doucement pour se saisir à nouveau de la manche de son manteau.

_ Gunter, pensez-vous que Robin pourrait venir vivre à la forteresse avec nous ? Je-je je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait devenir ma professeur, ou quelque chose comme cela puisqu'elle s'y connaît à la fois à l'escrime, en magie et en stratégie !, proposa Athéna en regardant le vieux chevalier d'un air suppliant, en fait il s'agissait de l'idée qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt.

Gunter d'habitude aurait rejeté immédiatement cette proposition, mais les yeux suppliants de sa jeune maîtresse l'en empêchait. Il fut donc obligé de réfléchir sérieusement à son idée, qui en fait en y pensant avait quelques avantages… En effet, la jeune femme nommée Robin avait avoué avoir environ vingt-cinq malgré son apparence, cela signifiait donc qu'elle était déjà passée par la puberté… Or, Gunter était un homme, s'il avait sans problème pu avertir Jakob de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre en grandissant, il en avait été incapable avec les jumelles ou sa maîtresse. Il avait pensé demander à Dame Camilla de s'en charger, mais il savait qu'il serait bien incapable de formuler une telle requête, cela serait bien trop embarrassant… Et malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune femme d'expérience parmi le personnel de la forteresse, en fait il était le seul avec le trio de jeunes domestiques à s'occuper de la princesse. Le reste du personnel était composé de gardes chargés d'empêcher la princesse de sortir…. Mais même cette simple tâche, ils ont été bien incapables de l'accomplir. En d'autres termes, Gunter avait besoin de l'aide d'une femme vis-à-vis de ce problème, d'autant plus que les jumelles arriveraient bientôt à l'âge fatidique…

_ Je pense que cela serait possible, mais votre rôle serait d'aider les filles, quand elles commenceront à devenir des femmes, sinon vous nous aiderez à maintenir la forteresse, tout en vous occupant de Dame Athéna, en tant que gouvernante, répondit Gunter.

_ Et bien, j'accepte cette tâche, j'ai l'impression que si je partais, ces pauvres filles seraient laissées à elles-mêmes lorsqu'elles commenceront leur puberté…, approuva Robin en riant.

Avec le consentement de Gunter et de Robin à la proposition d'Athéna, le groupe partit en direction de la forteresse nord, après que Robin jette un petit sort de somnolence sur les brigands qu'ils avaient vaincus. Robin et Jakob en avait même profité pour les installer trèèèèèèès confortablement. Ils étaient pieds et poings liés derrière le dos et leurs parties génitales avaient été foudroyées par Robin…. ils pouvaient dire bye bye à leur nuits de passion…. D'autant plus que Gunter les avait transpercé d'un coup de lance avant que Robin ne lança ses éclairs, attendant d'ailleurs qu'ils aient perdu pas mal de sang…. Étrangement, Jakob se montrait très aimable avec Robin depuis lors.

Il avait été prévu que les quatre enfants rentreraient discrètement dans la forteresse, pendant que Gunter détournerait l'attention des gardes avec Robin, le duo avertirait ainsi les gardes de la présence des brigands tout en présentant Robin comme une nouvelle employée qu'il venait d'engager. Leur stratégie fut une parfaite réussite, car les gardes ne virent même pas les enfants rentrés à l'intérieur de la forteresse, alors qu'ils en gardaient les portes… Bien sûr, Gunter eut beaucoup de mal à se restreindre de les étrangler pour leur incompétence, son seul soulagement fut qu'avec Robin maintenant à leur côté, sa Dame avait gagné une alliée de choix. Il faudra quasiment dix ans, pour que Gunter ne saisisse la pleine mesure de pourquoi ce choix se révèlera plus que judicieux pour l'avenir de sa princesse. Les légendes de leur monde retiendront pendant des siècles, l'importance que la gouvernante de la princesse Athéna a eu pendant la guerre et à quel point son génie militaire a influencé le cours de cette guerre.

Une fois que Gunter eut l'autorisation de faire rentrer Robin, après avoir bien sûr indiqué aux gardes l'endroit où se trouvaient les brigands, il la conduisit dans une chambre vide, où elle put s'installer et déposer ses affaires le temps qu'il aille lui chercher un uniforme de domestique. Il revint rapidement dans la chambre un uniforme identique à celui des jumelles, mais un peu plus grand, dans les mains, qu'il tendit à l'adolescente.

_ À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes la gouvernante de Dame Athéna, n'oubliez jamais cela, déclara le vieux chevalier en lui remettant l'uniforme.

_ Je ne l'oublierai pas…, répondit Robin en acceptant l'uniforme.

Gunter sortit ensuite de la chambre pour laisser la stratège se changer en paix, Robin en profita pour se dévêtit et enfiler l'uniforme qui était pile à sa taille.

 _Et bien, on dirait qu'une toute nouvelle vie commence pour moi… Mais sera-t-elle plus heureuse que la précédente ?_ , songea-t-elle gravement avant de sortir de sa nouvelle chambre vêtue de sa nouvelle tenue de domestique.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Une nouvelle fiction à l'essai avec cette fois-ci deux avatars distincts, qui se rencontrent à la manière d'Awakening. Cette fiction sera proposée en deux version, l'une qui est celle-ci avec Robin rajeunie à l'âge de Xander et Ryoma, pour lui donner la possibilité de se mettre en couple avec la plupart des hommes de Fates, et une autre ou elle arrive avec son âge normal, vingt-cinq ans et devient la « maman » de notre quatuor. Je pense que si le premier chapitre sera assez similaire, la suite ne fonctionnera pas du tout de la même manière. Pour cette fiction, j'avancerai sous forme de drabbles dans un premier temps, alors que pour la seconde version, je suivrais le fil des chapitres du jeu en faisant tout de même des changements, comme dans mes autres fictions.**

 **Si vous avez déjà des propositions de drabbles, faîtes m'en part !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Domestique et stratège ?!**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas malheureusement.**

 **Drabble 1 : première leçon de magie. Requête de Liqura.**

 **Personnages: Robin, Athéna, Gunter, Jakob, Flora et Felicia.**

* * *

Robin se réveilla ce matin-là de très bonne humeur, car elle n'avait pas passé contrairement à d'habitude une nuit blanche à lire des ouvrages sur la stratégie ou d'histoire.

_ Ah ! Cela fait du bien de dormir toute une nuit…, marmonna-t-elle en soupirant de contentement.

L'ancienne stratège des Veilleurs se leva gaiement de son lit et s'étira pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre ses vêtements de la journée et se diriger vers les bains réservés au domestique. Elle était seule dans la salle de bain à cette heure-ci, car Gunter devait déjà être levé et ses trois plus jeunes collègues devaient être encore couchés. Robin se lava en sifflotant une mélodie puis enfila son uniforme de domestique, qui elle devait bien l'admettre lui allait comme un gant. Une fois prête, elle se rendit à la cuisine pour saluer Gunter et prendre son petit-déjeuner avec le vieux chevalier.

_ Bonjour Gunter, bien dormi ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant avant de s'assoir à l'une des chaises autour de la table des domestiques, devant Gunter.

_ Bonjour, oui très bien, et vous ?, demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement.

_ Parfaitement ! Avez-vous des tâches à me confier aujourd'hui ?, répondit-elle toujours sur un ton joyeux.

_ Hum… Oui, pourriez-vous m'aider à nettoyer l'aile nord de la forteresse ce matin et puis cet après-midi vous pourriez donner un cours aux filles, sur la magie par exemple, proposa-t-il après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Gunter, répondit Robin en souriant.

Ils finirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner avant de se rendre dans l'aile nord, qui effectivement avait bien besoin d'être nettoyée, il y avait des tonnes de poussières sur les murs et les meubles.

_ Il faut à tout prix ouvrir les fenêtres de chaque pièce avant de commencer, comme cela les pièces seront aérer. Il faut que l'on se débarrasse de toute cette poussière, la poussière a des effets néfastes pour la santé, commenta Robin avec un chiffon couvrant sa bouche.

_ En effet, mettons-nous au travail !, répondit Gunter en entrant dans l'une des pièces de l'aile et en se dirigeant vers les fenêtres.

Robin hocha la tête et fit de même dans une autre pièce. A partir de là commença deux longues heures de ménage intense pour le duo, qui devait à la fois se débarrasser de la poussière, lavez le sol, se débarrasser des toiles d'araignée qui s'étaient installées. Enfin bref, au bout de deux heures ils avaient fait à peu près la moitié, mais ils étaient déjà épuisés.

_ Faisons une pause. Nous reprendrons un peu plus tard… il est temps de réveiller Dame Athéna, déclara soudainement Gunter.

_ Vous avez raison, mais il serait préférable de laisser nos collègues s'en charger, nous sommes incrustés de poussière, nous risquerions de la rendre malade…, commenta Robin.

Gunter approuva son argument et le duo décida donc de se rendre dans les chambres des autres domestiques pour les réveiller si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Ils commencèrent par la chambre de Flora qui elle, était déjà réveillée et venait de finir de se préparer. Robin lui demanda de se préparer à réveiller leur maîtresse, avec sa sœur et Jakob, une fois qu'ils seront prêts. Pendant que Robin parlait avec Flora, Gunter avait frappé à la porte de Flora qui mit quelques secondes à répondre. En fait avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, le trio put distinctement entendre un gros bruit dans la chambre de la jeune fille, quelques secondes plus tard Felicia ouvrit la porte sa tenue de domestique enfilée à l'envers et une grosse bosse sur la tête.

_ Felicia, que vous est-il encore arrivé ?, demanda Gunter en levant un sourcil.

_ Euh… j'essayais de mettre mon uniforme quand vous avez frappé et euh… cela m'a distrait et je me suis cognée la tête contre le mur…. Mais c'est parce que mon uniforme était encore au niveau de mon visage et bloquait ma vision, tenta de se défendre la servante en rougissant d'embarras.

Robin appréciait beaucoup Felicia, sa maladresse était adorable et aussi nostalgique aux yeux de la stratège qui revoyait le duo mère-fille Sumia et Cynthia, qui étaient toutes aussi maladroite. Flora, elle, soupirait encore une fois devant la maladresse légendaire de sa petite sœur. Des fois, elle se demandait amèrement comment sa sœur pouvait être aussi douée au combat alors qu'elle était aussi tête en l'air et maladroite au quotidien. Elle s'approcha tout de même de sa sœur pour l'aider à remettre son uniforme à l'endroit, ce qui lui valut les remerciements de Felicia.

Une fois que Felicia et Flora étaient rentrées dans la chambre de la cadette, le duo Gunter-Robin se tourna vers la dernière porte, celle de Jakob. Cette fois-ci, c'était Robin qui avait frappé à la porte avec excitation, elle adorait voir la tête de Jakob le matin, cela la mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Elle frappa une seconde fois à la porte lorsque personne ne répondit à son premier coup, elle attendit encore une minute avant de se préparer à frapper une troisième fois, mais son poing ne toucha pas la porte…. En effet, le hasard voulut que pile à ce moment-là un grognon Jakob ouvre la porte de sa chambre et se prenne le coup en pleine figure. Robin et Gunter eurent du mal à se retenir de rire devant l'expression sur son visage et Robin décida de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour ne pas être tué par un Jakob en colère. Mais avant que le majordome ne puisse partir à ses trousses, Gunter mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et lui donna les mêmes ordres qu'à Flora. Jakob acquiesça encore frustré, mais bon sa dévotion envers Athéna était infiniment plus grande que sa colère contre Robin, il retourna donc dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Le reste de la matinée passa assez tranquillement, Robin évitant Jakob pour plus de précaution, se concentrant sur le ménage dans l'aile nord, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de déjeuner.

Selon les supplications d'Athéna, le déjeuner était pris tous ensemble lorsque ses frères et sœurs n'étaient pas là, la jeune princesse détestait manger seule. Mais c'était compréhensible, lorsqu'on repensait à son âge et à sa situation. Le déjeuner était préparé par Flora et Jakob qui étaient tous deux de très bons cuisiniers, contrairement à Felicia et Robin qui étaient des catastrophes en cuisine. Ils mangèrent en conversant tranquillement, Jakob semblait avoir oublié l'accident du matin, car il était complètement concentré sur Athéna, qui parlait avec excitation du cours de magie prévu pour l'après-midi.

Une fois le déjeuner fini, Robin se chargea de faire la vaisselle, tout en demandant aux filles de l'attendre dans la bibliothèque de la forteresse, où elle les rejoindrait un peu plus tard.

Elle ne prit que quelques minutes pour les rejoindre dans la bibliothèque située dans l'une des tours sud de la forteresse. Les trois jeunes filles étaient assises et l'attendaient impatiemment.

_ Bien, déjà je vais vous expliquer certaines théories sur la magie avant que l'on ne passe à une approche pratique. Pour pouvoir invoquer un sort magique, plusieurs conditions sont nécessaires. La première : avoir suffisamment de mana, chaque sort requièrent une certaine quantité de mana pour pouvoir réussir. Le mana est le nom que nous, les mages, donnons à l'énergie magique employée dans la pratique de la magie, chaque être humain en possède une certaine quantité à la naissance, qui peut augmenter en s'entraînant à la magie ou par la méditation. Il y a des gens qui naissent avec une forte quantité de mana et sont prédisposés à devenir des mages de tout type. D'autres peuvent le devenir après avoir agrandi leur réserve de mana. Pour ma part, je suis née avec une bonne quantité de mana, donc je me suis spécialisée en magie et en escrime au début de mon entraînement, expliqua Robin lentement pour que les trois filles puissent suivre sans problème ses explications.

Robin avait durant les trois semaines qu'elle avait passé dans cet autre monde, retrouvé une partie de ses souvenirs antérieurs à sa rencontre avec Chrom. Il se trouvait qu'elle et sa mère avaient énormément voyagé pour fuir les fidèles de Grima. Sa mère était de la classe sorcier et lui avait enseigné la magie, car elle était née avec une grande réserve de mana, mais son enseignement n'avait pas touché le domaine de la magie noir.

Lors d'un de ces voyages, les deux femmes se sont retrouvées dans le continent d'Elibe, là où elles se sont installées quelques années après avoir rencontré un stratège Bernien qui les avait prises sous son aile. Sous sa tutelle, Robin avait appris l'escrime et la stratégie, en plus de la magie. Elle avait par la suite voyagé à travers le continent et finalement rencontré Lyn, l'escrimeuse de Sacae, après avoir perdu pour la première fois la mémoire. Ahhhh ! Elle avait vraiment le chic pour rencontrer des nobles et être amnésique ! Pendant les années qui avaient suivi sa rencontre avec Lyn, Robin était devenue une très célèbre stratège sur ce continent, mais par désir de découvrir le monde elle avait décidé de voyager à Ylisse. La suite vous la connaissez, là-bas elle reperdit la mémoire et rencontra Chrom, Lissa et Frederick avant d'intégrer les Veilleurs.

_ Après il y a des tribus dans ce monde qui possèdent un mana naturellement affilié à un élément en une assez large quantité. Cela est votre cas les jumelles, la tribu des glaces a une affinité avec la magie de la glace qui a pratiquement disparu dans la plupart des mondes, vous pouvez sans aucun tome créer de la glace, parce que vous avez une très grande affinité avec cet élément. Moi-même, j'ai une très grande affinité avec la magie de foudre, même si je peux parfaitement utiliser d'autres tomes, sans aucun problème. En revanche, je ne suis pas adepte à la magie noire, donc je ne pourrais pas vous être d'une grande aide, s'il vous venait le désir de vous y initier, poursuivit Robin.

_ Robin, comment on sait quel est notre affinité ?, demanda Athéna curieuse.

_ Il existe une méthode assez simple qui était employée dans mon ancien monde, mais pour vous trois il ne sera pas nécessaire de chercher votre affinité pour commencer l'entraînement pratique. Dans votre monde, les tomes magiques ne sont pas développés en fonctions de leur élément, en plus il n'y a qu'un seul tome de rang E accessible à tous, il s'agit de Feu, donc votre affinité n'est pas importante. La priorité pour l'instant, c'est de voir quelle quantité de mana vous possédez, pour cela nous allons nous rendre sur le toit de la tour, suivez-moi, ordonna Robin.

Le quatuor féminin monta les escaliers menant au toit, Robin en tête ouvrit la porte qui leur permit de sortir de la tour.

Elle déposa les trois tomes de feu et son thoron par terre, puis elle invita les filles à s'assoir par terre.

_ Bien, voilà ce que vous allez faire maintenant. Fermez les yeux et concentrez vous sur votre respiration, inspirez puis expirez lentement, ordonna-t-elle.

Les filles lui obéirent et commencèrent à méditer silencieusement, se focalisant sur leur respiration.

_ Maintenant posez vos mains sur le sol et continuez à vous concentrez sur votre respiration, les jumelles relâchez votre mana, puisque vous savez déjà l'employer, poursuivit l'adolescente.

Les jumelles obéirent, grâce à leur entraînement en tant que soigneuses, elles savaient donc déjà utiliser leur mana. Elles relâchèrent une assez bonne quantité de mana, mais Robin n'en fut absolument pas surprise étant donné que les deux filles venaient de la tribu des glaces.

_ Excellent, vous avez une quantité suffisante de mana pour employer la magie offensive sans difficulté, commenta la stratège.

Les jumelles se regardèrent en souriant, puis elles obéirent à Robin et commencèrent à méditer pour agrandir leur réserve de mana.

_ Maintenant, dites-moi Dame Athéna, est-ce que vous ressentez quelque chose en vous, une sorte d'énergie ?, demanda la stratège en se tournant vers la plus jeune du groupe.

_ Oui, c'est comme un immense lac, puissant mais en même temps apaisant, répondit l'enfant lentement.

_ Bien, faites comme les jumelles, posez vos mains sur le sol, puis essayer de relâcher votre énergie, ordonna-t-elle satisfaite.

Athéna obéit sans discuter à cet ordre, elle posa ses mains sur le sol, puis relâcha toute son énergie.

Immédiatement, une énorme secousse commença là où elle avait posé ses mains, des vagues d'eau et un tremblement de terre suivirent la première secousse. Les jumelles qui s'étaient mises debout, tombèrent par terre au tout début de ce séisme, Robin, elle, réussit à se protéger en créant une barrière magique avec son propre mana.

_ Dame Athéna ! Arrêtez immédiatement ! Reprenez le contrôle de votre mana !, ordonna en criant Robin pour parvenir à se faire entendre à travers le chaos général.

Athéna mit presqu'une minute à lui obéirent, ses bras s'étaient en partie transformés en des sortes de pattes avec des griffes et des cornes avaient poussé sur son front. Finalement, elle réussit à rappeler son mana, qui continuait de couler dans le sol et elle reprit aussi sa forme complètement humaine. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux et retrouva ses esprits, elle était confuse.

_ Qu-que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Robin se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de tout lui expliquer.

_ Vous avez une énorme quantité de mana, et une affinité avec l'élément aquatique d'ailleurs. Lorsque vous avez relâché votre mana, il y avait une telle quantité, doté d'une telle puissance que cela a provoqué un léger séisme ainsi qu'un mini tsunami, expliqua-t-elle en frottant le dos de la benjamine.

_ J-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas provoquer un tel désastre, s'excusa-t-elle en pleurant.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas maintenant nous savons que vous ne devez pas libérer une trop grosse quantité de mana, à la fois. Vous avez une énorme réserve, donc votre contrôle sera sûrement difficile, mais il n'y aura pas d'autres problèmes à l'avenir. Je m'en assurerai personnellement. Je vous conseille d'allez vous reposer Dame Athéna, ce qui est arrivé, semble vous avoir épuisé, déclara Robin.

Athéna hocha la tête et partit en direction des escaliers seule, car Robin avait retenu les jumelles.

_ Les filles, nous devons trouver Gunter et Jakob pour parler de ce qui est arrivé, ordonna Robin à ses deux plus jeunes collègues, qui hochèrent la tête avant de la suivre.

Ce jour-là, les cinq serviteurs d'Athéna se rapprochèrent fortement après avoir juré de ne jamais parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui était arrivé. Personne d'autre n'avait besoin de savoir que la princesse Athéna avait utilisé pour la première fois la technique du croc du dragon.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Les autres drabbles ne feront pas la même taille, cela dépendra de mon inspiration. Le prochain sera la rencontre avec la famille royale de Nohr, mais vous pouvez poster dans vos reviews des propositions !**

 **Ah, et oui, Robin est aussi la stratège de FE7, j'imagine bien FE7 comme sa première expérience de la guerre avant Awakening, même si Robin ne s'en souvenait pas, en plus les deux ont des points communs.**


End file.
